


The Last Night

by AngelShizuka



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: .... dear lord, Hamadacest - Freeform, I wrote this more than 5 months ago, Incest, M/M, hidashi, my writing was even worse back then, tadahiro, what do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelShizuka/pseuds/AngelShizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro and Tadashi's last night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!!!
> 
> This was my first Hidashi fanfic, I wrote it all the way back in August, long before we had any clue how Tadashi would even die. So, I just entered something completely random. I was way off, I know, but I needed something for the time being.

It was late in the evening and the only light and sound came from the TV that was slowly flickering it’s light on two boys on the couch. The younger boy peacefully lay asleep on top of the older boy, his head resting on the other’s chest. The movie had long ended and Tadashi didn’t want to wake his younger brother, but he knew they had to get up and sleep in their actual beds.

“Hiro…. Hiro?” Tadashi softly whispers as he strokes Hiro’s hair out of his face. Hiro’s eyes slowly start to open, before he can even speak he yawns and rubs in his eye. “Did… did I fall asleep again?” Hiro mumbles. This happens almost every time they watched a movie together, because Hiro isn’t used to staying up late yet. Tadashi laughs “Yes” he says “And now it’s time for you to go sleep in your own bed.”. Tadashi notices Hiro is still half asleep and knows he probably didn’t understand a single word he was saying. So instead he picks Hiro up in arms as Hiro wraps his arms around his neck.

Once upstairs, Tadashi lies Hiro down on his bed. By this time, Hiro has woken up a little more and as Tadashi is about to walk away, assuming Hiro would just fall back to sleep, Hiro grabs a hold of his wrist “Please, stay.” Hiro says. “You know, I can’t” Tadashi replies “You know I have this big important project at school tomorrow, and I really need my sleep. And so do you.”. Hiro refuses to listen and tightens his grip on Tadashi’s wrist “B-but… we haven’t done any adult stuff yet today.”. Tadashi gets a faint blush on his cheeks, they’re been doing stuff like that to each other for a while now and sometimes he forgets how horny and needy Hiro can get.

He sits down next to Hiro on his bed and Hiro finally let’s go of his wrist. Tadashi leans forwards to press his lips against Hiro’s, he can feel a soft moan escape from Hiro’s mouth into his own. He quickly breaks the kiss “I guess I can make a little time to fool around with you. We won’t go too far tonight, because I really don’t have that much time. But I promise I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.” Tadashi smirks and winks “I’ll even teach you something new.”. Hiro blushes when he hears him say that, he really likes the sound of that.

Hiro nods in agreement and Tadashi lies down on top of him. They resume their kissing as they let their tongues explore each other’s mouths. Hiro wraps his arms around Tadashi’s neck and tries to keep him as close as possible, he wished this moment would’ve gone on forever. Tadashi slowly moves his lips over to Hiro’s neck, he pulls Hiro’s shirt a little over his shoulder to make more room, and starts sucking. Hiro gasps at this sudden sensation, he does hope Tadashi picked a good enough spot this time. Last time Tadashi gave him a hickey, it was way too visible and aunt Cass started questioning him. But this time Tadashi seemed to have chosen a better hiding spot, as his shirt will perfectly cover it.

Hiro can feel himself getting aroused, but he knows they’re not doing any of that tonight, so he tries not to moan, or else Tadashi would notice. Tadashi is also starting to get aroused, so he decides to wrap this up quickly, before he can’t control himself anymore. He removes his head from Hiro’s neck and looks him in the eyes again. They both smile at each other “Will you…. at least sleep next to me tonight?” Hiro asks with the most innocent voice he can master. It breaks Tadashi’s heart to say this “I don’t think that’s a good idea, I have to wake up very early and I don’t want to wake you when I get out of bed tomorrow morning.” Tadashi kisses Hiro’s forehead as he gets off the bed and walks over to his own. He looks back at Hiro “Next time for sure.” He says as he lies down in his own bed.

Hiro tries to go back to sleep, he tosses around a little until he finally falls asleep. A few hours later he wakes up again, probably because he took that nap during the evening. He looks over at Tadashi, who is now fast asleep. Hiro thinks and gets an idea. He gets out of his own bed and sneaks over to Tadashi’s bed, he just can’t help himself, he just has to sleep next to Tadashi and feel his body close to his.

As quietly as possible Hiro crawls into bed next to Tadashi. “He’s so cute when he’s asleep” Hiro thinks to himself as he crawls closer to Tadashi. The warmth and comfort of his body is making Hiro sleepy again and before he knows it he’s fallen back asleep. Hours pass and suddenly the sound of an alarm echoes through the room, Tadashi quickly shuts it off, afraid it will wake Hiro. But to his surprise, Hiro is lying right in front of him, clinging to his arm. Tadashi sighs and smiles “Typical.” he says as he shakes his head.

He’s not sure how exactly he’ll be able to get out of bed without waking Hiro, as he tries to free his arm, he hears Hiro mumbling in his sleep and almost thinks he woke him up. But Hiro goes quiet again and Tadashi finally got his arm free so he can get out of bed. He gets dressed and packs his bag. And before he goes down stairs, he quickly gives Hiro a kiss on his forehead “See you tonight, baby brother.”.

A few hours have passed and the sun is shining bright through the windows as Hiro’s finally waking up. He looks next to him, realizing what time it is and that Tadashi has already left. Hiro sighs “I was really hoping to see him before he left.” He says as he gets out of bed. Still half asleep he walks over to his desk “Perhaps Tadashi left me a message” he says as he picks up his phone. And he was right “I love you, I can’t wait till I can hug my baby brother again.” is what the text message says. Hiro smiles and starts typing his response “I love you too. I can’t wait till I can feel my big brother’s body against mine again.”. He smirks, lays down his phone and gets started on his day as usual.

All day he’s waiting for his phone to ring again, for Tadashi to send another message, but it never happened. Hiro had no clue what was going on, until the police suddenly stood in front of their door. His aunt calling him downstairs as she said the words he feared the most “Tadashi, he’s…. he’s dead.”. Hiro was so shocked he couldn’t feel a thing, he couldn’t even feel his aunt who embraced him, trying to comfort him. All his senses went completely dead. It just can’t be true…. Can it?

The end!


End file.
